Jaded
by Team-Nexus
Summary: John Cena is sick of the Nexus and vows to stop them. How? Take out their Leader. *Cena/Barrett SLASH* It's rated for a bit later, warnings for Slash, Violence, and Rape O o This is my first story so dont judge too harshly. REVIEWS PLZ! :3
1. Planification

Jaded

-Pre-Summerslam/Team WWE-

John Cena had made up his mind. He was going to stop the Nexus. He slowly walked in the dark hallway backstage. Raw had just ended, and the Nexus was just after beating his ass into oblivion for the thousandth time. He had grown sick of it, and he would no longer deal with it. At first, he thought he could stop them all on his own. He was wrong. Now, he realized he didn't have to stop them all, he only had to stop one of them for this Nexus thing to go away, and that one is Wade Barrett. Wade was the leader of the Nexus, and without him, Cena was sure that the Nexus would be through. Done. Over. John Cena had been planning since the first time he was brutally attacked by the NXT Rookies of season one. He was going to personally take Wade Barrett out, and he was going to do it tonight.

He pulled the brim of his baseball cap down, almost over his eyes, then stopped at a corner, just to ponder for a moment. The halls were dark, as the show was over and most of the superstars and crew had already left. The Nexus always left either first or last. Tonight was one of those 'leaving last' days. Cena overheard them talking about making more plans tonight after the show. He supposed they wouldn't get too far into their plans because Cena was going to rudely interrupt them.

He pulled off his bright orange shirt. It was much too noticeable, then his cap. He turned the corner he'd stopped next to, and peered down to the end of the hall where he saw the worn white door with the yellow and black 'N' plaster in it's center. He took a breath, and remembered how badly he and his fellow WWE superstars had been beaten by the rutheless pack or rookies. His mind raced in anger, and adrenaline fell through him. At this, his walked loudly up to the door, not caring if anyone saw him.

He pressed his ear up to the door to see if he could hear what they were saying. The door was sturdy, but he heard Skip Sheffield say something about John Morrison. Cena didn't care what it was, all he knew was that it was not good. He cared about Morrsion, they were good friends. Cena stood there for only a moment, before taking a deep breath in. He placed his hand on the door knob, and opened the door. The Nexus stopped talking, as they had immediately noticed the intrusion. John stood in the door, perfectly obvious, as Skip, Darren, Justin, Heath, Michael, David and of course Wade stared at him with such confused looks, wondering what in the hell he was thinking.

"Cena." Was all that Wade said, his accent prominent as always, then Skip cut in.  
"What the HELL, do you think you're doing here?" Skip's face took on his normal dark-eyed manor, but John remained expressionless. "Hello?" Skip continued after Cena said nothing. "You listening to me?" Wade interrupted. "Enough Skip." He tilted his head in Cena's direction, " Get Him. And don't come back until he's in a bloody mess" Barrett's accent was thick with hatred.

Cena smiled, knowing what was to come. Wade was going to stay put while he sent his lackey's to kick Cena's ass. Sure enough, the lot of them, minus Wade began running towards him. Cena ran away from them, turning corner to corner, trying to confuse them. Their footsteps became quieter behind him as he distants himself from them. Sure enough, he was able to hide in a dark room, hearing them pass. He immediatly peered out to see their backs moving away from him. He smirked once more and quietly jogged back the Nexus' locker room.

John smiled as he quietly aproached the familiar locker room door. It had been closed since the Nexus was sent after him, but that didn't stop him from reaching out to grab the door knob once again. He slowly opened it, and oddly enough, it didn't squeak one bit. His eyes wandered into the room, where they found Wade sitting on the worn wooden bench. His back was to John. Perfect..

He stepped in, not making a sound, and stood smiling. Wade seemed to be removing his jet black wrist tape, and coughed a little while doing so. He was still wearing his Nexus t-shirt and his wrestling tights and boots. John didn't mind that at all. After watching him for a few moments, Cena decided he didn't want his entrance to be icompletely/i smooth and sneaky.. No, he wanted to make an impact. Thus, he took one more step inside, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Of course the loud bang scared Barrett up from his sitting position where he immediately turned and backed into the lockers on the wall, a simultaneous i"Bloody Hell!"/i was heard vacating his lips.  
His face dropped at the sight of his foe standing the doorway, the Nexus nowhere to be seen.  
"Cena, whot tha hell do yu whont." Barrett attempted to keep his tough guy face on whilst saying this, but he and Cena both knew the rookie leader was intimidated.

John walked toward him, that smile that had made him so famous and beloved was plastered on his face. Barrett knew he had nothing good planned. John drifted closer and closer to he Brit until he was almost face to face. Barrett made no attempt to move, as they were in a tiny locker room, and to do so would simply be a waste of energy.

"I've decided," John spoke up, "That I'm sick of this Nexus thing. I ain't gonna deal with it no more, and the way to get rid of it, would be to take out the 'all-powerful' leader, Wade Barrett." John's smile was no longer present, and Barrett knew he was in trouble. He glanced to the door for a split-second, hoping to God that his team would suddenly bust through and save him. Then he remembered Cena locking the door... There goes hope.

Cena approached even further, until their chests we're almost touching. Cena was noticeably shorter than Wade, but man was he ripped. Wade looked down, still nervous. Cena was shirtless.. For God's sake, the man was sculpted, so muscular he almost looked like rubber, unlike Wade, who was tall, but remarkably less bulky.

The Brit attempted to move to his left, but Cena's right hand lifted and smacked onto the lockers next to his shoulder, preventing his maneuver, before Cena's left hand lifted to hit Barrett hard in the visage.

The back of the Nexus' leader's head cracked against the lockers behind him, which left him crumpling to the floor holding the side of his face. He looked up at Cena who was smirking down at him. Unfortunatly, this wasn't the regular charming smirk that Cena sported to the ring, to his friends and to his fans. This was a smirk of hatred, of revenge, and of retribution. Barrett was almost sad that he didn't get knocked out from that blow, because now, he would have to suffer through more of the former Champion's wrath.

John bent down on one knee, placing it between Barrett's legs. He then grasped both of his wrists in his hands, bringing them to the rookie's back, clutching them so tightly that Wade's fingers curled.  



	2. Intimidation

Barrett's eyes were half closed at this point, but even then he could see the blur that was Cena, smiling right at him. Suddenly, the pressure on one of his wrists ceased, before John cracked him in the face again. This time, he hit his already damaged nose. Gor Blimey, is it broken again?

Barrett was pretty certain that it was. He tasted blood, then he realized it was trickling down from his nose, into his mouth. What was this? The fourth time? Fifth? Sixth? He's lost count by now. Wade's vision went black for a moment, he was only semi-conscious. Once he was able to shake off the feeling and come back into reality, he realized he was no longer wearing his t-shirt. His eyes opened wider to see it hanging off of the worn bench he had been peacefully sitting on not too long ago. His wrists, he realized, were not being held by Cena's hands, but were bound by the Nexus armband he had been sporting moments earlier.

Wait.. Perhaps it hadn't even been 'moments,' perhaps it had been hours...  
Wade couldn't tell.

John was no longer in front of him. Where the bloody hell is he? Wade shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the tired haze he was in, before trying to stand up. His balance was atrocious, as he was still dazed, it also didn't help that his hands were tied behind his back. Wade reinforced himself up against the lockers for support. All was well until Cena came out of hiding. He had been waiting in the dark corner, hidden by the lockers and storage compartements. Wade knew he had been hiding ther solely for the purpose of being able to jump out at him again. With that thought, Cena pushed the taller man down with all of his force, letting a grunt of rage escape his lips while doing so.

Barrett lost all balance and crashed to the floor, his head almost whiplashing against the ground with the startled and sudden shove. Wade's back arched slightly upward as he let out a pained groan upon smacking onto the floor. His wrists remained bound behind him, which prevented the possibility of break-falling.

Cena walked over to Barrett's defenceless figure laying on the hard locker-room floor and stood over him for a moment. He proceeded to sit down on Wade's stomach, knees to the ground. He arched over Barrett, put his left arm next to his head, and used his right hand to grab the Brit's usually perfectly slicked hair. Now it was ruffled, there were straying strands heading in every direction. The usually perfect curl was slumped down over his forehead. John loved seeing him look so imperfect.

The Englishman clenched his teeth in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as his head was pulled back by Cena's tugging at his hair. In a desperate move to escape, all he could do was use his legs. Wade kicked and flailed but Cena firmly stayed put.  
"Now Mr. Barrett. I suggest you calm yourself or this'll be much worse."  
There was that smile again...  
"Oh fuck you, Cena." Wade spat at him.

The former WWE Champ used his free hand to reach down and grab the waistline of Barrett's tights. At that, Barrett's eyes immediately opened, becoming evidently panicked. Cena slowly began pulling donwards when Barrett's leg's began flailing once again in attempt to terminate his maneuver.

"Whot tha fuck do yuh think yoh doing?" The Brit called out loudly, his voice drenched in fear. "Please-Please whotevah yohr thinking, just please stop!"

Cena decided that he didn't want any more talking. He removed his hand from Barrett's hair and put it over his mouth to shut him up for a moment while he thought. He looked around the locker room, looking for something useful before spotting more of the Nexus armbands hanging off a hook in one of the locker compartements.

Ooh, Perfect.

Cena stood up and left Barrett on the floor only long enough to quickly snatch up another one of the Nexus armbands.  
"See, now this is what happens when you talk." John leaned over him once again, lifting his head up with one hand, and stretching the armband with the other. Wade let out another pained moan as Cena managed to pull the band down over the rookie's head, right down to his mouth, using it to stifle the Brit's words. He looked down on him smiling while he tried to curse, swear and yell. "Gee that looks much better on you. Oh wait a second.."  
Cena put a hand on the band and twisted it around, bringing the Nexus logo to the front and center.  
"Now it's perfect."

John was pleased with his affective muzzling of the cocky british rookie, but he had to admit, hearing his foe pleading with him, the leader of the ruthless faction that was the Nexus, so afraid, it was... stimulating.

Wade continued to struggle, and continued trying to talk. It was obviously a lost cause. John had him right where he wanted. He sat on the rookie's knees where he had easy access to his tights, without having to worry about getting kneed in the back. He slowly and menacingly looked at Wade with a smile while simultaneously grabbing the waistline of his tights. He slowly pulled them down, not taking his eyes off the rookie's, which were evidently in fear. He jumped off of his knees to pull them completely off. John decided to leave his wrestling boots on him, they had a certain appeal, plus it was just more unnecessary work for him. By this point, Wade didn't even kick at Cena once he stood up over his legs, as he seemed to recognize it was a lost cause. Instead, he worriedly looked to his side, avoiding Cena's gaze. John recognized the defeat immediatly, and looked up to the ceiling, smirking in triumph.  
"Oh Wade, what is this? You haven't given up?"  
The rookie didn't attempt to talk, nor did he turn his head.  
"Well you made the right decision, 'cause no matter what you do, you ain't gettin' outta this."  
At those words, the Brit kicked up his legs again in a final effort to do atleast a little damage to his attacker. Unfortunately for him, Cena saw it coming and just stepped clear.  
"Alright Mr. Barrett. You asked for it!"

John reached down and unbuttoned his knee-length jean shorts that he wore to the ring. He slowly unzipped the zipper, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Barrett's. Barrett was pleading with his eyes, John had never seen him so fearful, but alas, John had come here to make a point, and that's exactly what he was going to do. John slipped out of his jean shorts and neatly placed the on the bench, in contrast to Barrett's tights that were hanging off the corner. His grey boxers that were often seen poking out of the top of his jeans were next. He slipped those off slowly, showing the Brit exactly what he had. Wade's eyes widened at the sight. Cena was... Huge... not to mention aroused.

Cena got down on his knees again and leaned over Wade. He smirked maniacally. All Wade could see was John's dark, shady grin. Cena spoke in a deep, menacing voice;  
"You probably won't enjoy this, rookie." 


	3. Enforcement

John grabbed is own length, stoking is lightly, he was already quite aroused from the sheer thrill of the situation. He leaned towards the bench and reached for his neatly placed jean shorts. In the pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Now, I'm only gonna use a little tiny bit of this, you're lucky I'm not fucking you dry."  
Cena remained cheerful with the situation, and winked at the Brit with his last words. Barrett was disturbed with the fact that Cena was enjoying humiliating him ithis much./i  
John proceeded to squeeze ijust/i a little bit of lubricant into his palm, then stroked himself a little more. His traditional smile was still plastered upon his lips. All Wade could do was sit and watch as his 'doom' approached him.

John leaned over Barrett once more, this time lifting one of the taller man's legs with him. He placed himself at the Brit's entrance. Wade's breath hitched, he was frightened, afraid, and desperate to just go black and not have to be present while this was happening to him. He tried talking, pleading with the dominant wrestler which was useless, his words restrained behind the Nexus armband that firmly covered his mouth. Cena only laughed at his attempts of communication and in one fluid motion, pushed all the way in.

Barrett's eyes shot open, and tears of shock and agony automatically built up in their corners. He instinctively yelled in pain, his screams mmuffled by the sogging arm-band. John felt all of Wade's muscles tighten in shock. i..And tight they were../i  
John closed his eyes in ecstasy, feeling the tight muscles spasming around him sent him in a frenzy as he thrusted faster and faster, ignoring the pained cries of his foe. He could hear the muffled wailing and whimpering coming from the Nexus leader, but this only fueled him. Yes, after getting his ass handed to him so many times, being sent to the hospital because of their brutal attacks, he was finally making Barrett hurt, mentally band/b physically. John was enjoying it.

Unlike Mr. Barrett. His wrists bound, he wished so much that he could move, escape this horror. His hands were falling asleep under his own weight, and at the sudden jolt of pain that Cena sent through him, the outer edges of his vision went dark, in an almost nightmare-like effect. iMaybe this was a nightmare... this couldn't possibly be happening right?/i  
The pain was constant and didn't die down, it only got worse as Cena sped up, faster and faster and faster, giving him no time at all to adjust to the intrusion. Barrett realized he'd been holding his breath for quite some time now, and sharply took in a gulp of air. Doing anything at all hurt him at this point. Instead, he tried to focus on something else. This was a lost effort, as his vision was blurred by his own tears, his face itched with the feel of his mussed hair sticking to his sweating forehead. All he could concentrate on was discomfort, thus he shut his eyes, sending his tears down the sides of his face. He still tasted a hint of blood and remembered his broken nose from before. The sudden rememberance brought more pain to the mix.

Barrett tried pulling his hands apart, maybe he could break the armband, but even if he could break it, the amount of pressure on them would prevent any movement anyway. All that was left was to take the pain. John opened his eyes to gaze down upon the Englishman with a look of bliss, in contrast with Barrett's tormented features. He leaned down over him so their chests were touching, all the while continuing to thrust ferociously, and whispered.  
"That hurt, Barrett? I hope so."  
Cena continued the abuse for a few moments longer before pulling out. Wade felt a wave of relief, but he knew that he was in for more. John grabbed Wade's sides and flipped him over so he was on his stomach. The brit's hand were slightly discolored as his blood tried desperately to access them. John payed no mind to it, and grabbed Barrett's wrists with one hand, for leverage band/b to prevent him from maybe breaking out of his restraints. From there, he took his free hand to lift up Wade's bottom for easy access, and pushed his knees forward so he could stay up. He pushed in hard again. Wade hissed in pain, his tears and his blood began to run over the cold hard locker room floor and mix. John continued holding onto the taller man's wrists, and thrusted in as far as he could get. He felt the victim beneath him twitch.

Wade suddenly felt a surge of something at the same time that Cena thrusted in. iWhat the hell was that?/i Something that iwasn't/i pain. Cena thrusted hard again, and a small wave of pleasure surged through the Nexus leader. iWhat the hell's going on?/i Barrett couldn't help but to moan through his restraint. Cena of course heard that right away.  
"What's this? The abuser likes being abused? You're a sick bastard, Barrett."  
Wade said nothing, feeling humiliated. He couldn't control the sounds he was making no matter how hard he tried. Another thrust again hit Wade's sweet spot, making the taller man mewl. Cena was clearly enjoying the situation, knowing that he was hummiliating Wade, making him his puppy-dog bitch. The Brit's moans got louder, and Cena did not ease up. He was concerned for himself, and did not care what he did to the rookie. In the heat of the moment, Cena's eyes closed to enjoy the tight warmth and smacked the Brit's ass with full force. A loud wince was heard exiting Wade's lips, but it did not stop his unwanted moans of pleasure.

Barrett wasn't enjoying this, but whimpers continued to escape his lips against his will. He felt so used, so belittled, so ashamed of himself. Tears were simultaneously sneaking out of his eyes. "Ah Fuck." Cena managed to say, clearly out of breath from the constant movement. He felt himself coming closer and closer to release.  
John arched himself over the Englishman, took the hand that was once clutching Barrett's wrists and reached over to grab the Brit's already mussed hair. He he pulled back on it to gain more leverage and bring himself in deeper.  
"Fuck yeeah.."  
Wade never fought against his restraints. It was too late, and by this point he had given up and accepted the fact that this was happening, as horrible as it was. He knew John was just about done with him, so he closed his eyes and waited for it. John continued to hit Wade's sweet spot, but alas his cock was lacking in attention and he knew that John would not give him one ounce of pleasure, no way in hell. John thrusted in as hard and as far as he could and let himself remain almost still for a moment.  
"Oh fuck yes, Barrett.." Cena growled in a low, gruff voice, before shooting his hot cum into Wade's ass. Wade felt the warmth spill inside of him, he didn't enjoy the feeling at all. At this point he was sickened, not just of Cena, but of himself. How could he let something so degrading happen to him? His mind was racing with horrible thoughts. The tears hadn't stopped flowing out of his eyes since the assault had begun.

After several moments of staying still, Cena slowly pulled out of the Nexus leader. He got up and grabbed a towel from one of the lockers and lightly cleaned himself up. He grabbed his boxers and pants and swiftly slipped them back on. He walked back over to the Englishman, who hadn't yet moved from his previous position.

Cena flipped Barrett on his back again and pushed him up against the lockers by his neck so he was sitting up. John grabbed yet another handful of Wade's hair and pulled back, forcing the taller man to look up at him. John was sweating, his skin was glazed with a pleasant shine, but his face remained filled with sinful satisfaction. John gazed down on the defeated man beneath him, whose eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were glistening with the tears that coated his face. The Nexus armband that was gagging the rookie was soaked with saliva and blood that had seeped from his nose. "I hope you know what you're into now, rookie. You don't just bring a buncha greenhorns in a business like this and expect to get everything you want by breaking rules."  
John's tone was flat and monotonus, his face lacked in emotion. He proceeded to reach behind Wade and twisted and pulled at his restraint until it came off, leaving his hands free. Wade made no effort to move, and although his restraint was off, his hands stayed behind his back. That's when John got up and walked out of the room, leaving Barrett with his thoughts.

John stopped outside the door, backing against the wall so he could peek in once he tilted his head sideways. Barrett had reached up and pulled the armband out of his mouth, tossing it to the floor carelessly. He didn't get up, but only turned so that his entire side was leaning against the lockers. John watched on, and abruptly felt pity and guilt for what he'd done. Had he completely broken Wade Barrett? What would this mean for the rookie's career? John knew that Wade would never be comfortable around him ever again. His thoughts ceased for another moment as he watched the younger man raise his hands to his eyes. John's sense of satisfaction began to slowly withdraw as he watched the Brit sob and wail loudly, his shoulders shook, and his breath hitched.

John immediately snapped out of his little trance when he heard the faint voices and cluttered footsteps of the group that were instructed to hunt for him until they caught him. i Oh boy, were they ever going to be mad.. /i  
He heard Justin say something about, [i] "Hey guys do you hear that" [/i] John supposed that they heard the loud wailing of their leader, now that his mouth restraint had been removed and the locker room door was wide open. John heard the clattering of steps get louder, sure that they were hearing their leader. John took this as his cue to run, and run he did. He hustled away, only stopping once more at the end of the dark hallway to look back. The light shone out from the Nexus locker room. Nobody else was around anymore, and all that could be heard were Wade Barrett's cries that echoed though the arena's halls. The rest of the Nexus ran straight into the locker room, and didn't even notice John at he end of the dim hallway.

At that point, Cena stopped listening to what was happening before turning and walking away. The Nexus' locker room door closed, and the hallways were dark and quiet once more.

FIN. 


End file.
